


Knight in Shining Armor

by theghoulthatwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but i had a mighty need to write kyouhaba, im in kyouhaba hell lmao, lmao i am so fucking sorry, this sucks so much????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba takes care of an injured Kyoutani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

"Honestly, you're such an idiot," Yahaba sighed, wrapping gauze around Kyoutani's hand. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kyoutani grumbled angrily. "'S not my fault that they picked a fight with me."

Yahaba paused in his task, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Kyoutani they weren't picking a fight, one of them bumped into me."

The two had been walking home from volleyball practice when they passed a group of boys from another school. One of the boys accidently bumped shoulders with Yahaba, knocking him off balance just enough for him to lose his footing. Yahaba landed on his behind in a puddle of water next to the sidewalk. 

Kyoutani glared at the boy that bumped into Yahaba while he held out a hand to help Yahaba stand. That was when another boy from the group snickered and made a comment about "chivalry in this day and age." Kyoutani whirled around, practically growling, to give the boy a piece of his mind in the form of his fist but was stopped when Yahaba grabbed his wrist and shook his head. 

"Let's go Kyoutani." Yahaba pulled Kyoutani behind him, away from the sniggering boys. Kyoutani begrudgingly allowed himself to be dragged along.

"Well he should have apologized at least," Kyoutani muttered. He hissed when Yahaba sprayed his bloody knuckles with disinfectant.

"Serves you right." Yahaba put down the disinfectant and picked up another roll of gauze, carefully covering the bruised knuckles. "I was just at fault as he was, so I should have apologized too."

After the two parted ways, each going towards their own homes, Kyoutani waited until he was sure Yahaba was out of sight before turning around and going back the way they came.

It took him awhile before he came across the group of boys again, but when he did he noticed that they were rifling through a wallet in an alley behind a convenience store. Kyoutani slowly approached the group; he stepped on something and when he looked down, he had to control the swell of anger.

He had stepped on Yahaba's school ID card that he knew Yahaba always kept in his wallet. These bastards had stolen Yahaba's wallet when he was knocked over. A small voice in the back of his head whispered that it was logical that Yahaba's wallet had fallen out of his pocket when he fell, but Kyoutani chose to ignore that rationale.

"What the fuck?" The boy digging through the wallet cursed. "There's no money in here! Just a picture of that fag with the angry guy."

Kyoutani stomped up to the group, fuming, but said nothing. Another boy, a weak looking one, noticed him glaring and tried to get the attention of the head guy.

"H-Hey, Toshi!" He shook the arm of the other boy frantically. Finally he got his attention.

"|WHAT?| Can't you see I'm a little busy right now, Souichi?" Toshi shook the other boy off. He noticed Kyoutani standing with his hands in tight fists, glowering ferociously. "Hey look! It's the angry guy!"

"Where's your boyfriend?" Toshi looked around dramatically. "What? He sent you to do his dirty work?"

Kyoutani said nothing, just glared. His mind registered that the boy was talking but Kyoutani didn't hear the words. 

"Are the girly looking ones better in bed or something?" Toshi sniggered as if he had said something insanely funny. 

"Bro?" Toshi waved a hand in front of Kyoutani's face. Kyoutani's gaze never wavered from Toshi's face. "Does that fag have you on a leash or something? Are you not allowed to talk?"

Kyoutani snapped. Before he realized exactly what he was doing happening his fist shot forward and sent the boy scrambling backwards. As his fist hit the boy's cheek, Kyoutani heard the tell-tale crack of cartilage and knew he had broken the boy's nose. 

"Toshi!" The group cried. They had never seen anybody knock Toshi back before. Before Toshi had even reoriented himself, the rest of the group stormed Kyoutani. The sound of grunts and fists hitting flesh could be heard from the alley, but nobody bothered to stop and see what was happening.

By the time Kyoutani was finished with them, he was breathing hard. It wasn't that they group put up a good fight - because they really didn't - but there was a lot of them. It was a six against one and by all means the odds would normally be against the one. But Kyoutani wasn't about to let a group of scumbags badmouth Yahaba and get away with it. 

Kyoutani left the group slumped in the alley as he snatched up Yahaba's wallet and ID. He turned the corner and walked towards Yahaba's house. Of course he didn't want Yahaba to know what he did so he planned on simply putting the wallet in the mailbox and leaving, but as luck would have it, Yahaba opened his front door just as Kyoutani was opening the mailbox.

"Kyoutani?" Yahaba looked confused. He was holding a leash with his dog attached to the end. The dog seemed excited to see Kyoutani. "What are you doing here?"

Kyoutani said nothing, he seemed to be frozen with his hand on the mailbox. 

Yahaba looked at his hand and noticed Kyoutani's bruised and bloody knuckles. He sighed and unhooked the leash from his dog's collar, waving Kyoutani in. "Come on." 

"Did you really need to beat up a group of thugs just to get my wallet back?" He finished wrapping Kyoutani's hand and put the roll of gauze back in the first aid kit. Looking to Kyoutani's closed off expression, he sighed. "Fine, don't tell me."

Yahaba closed the first aid box and made to get up when Kyoutani grabbed his sleeve, stopping him. 

"They called you a fag," Kyoutani murmured. "And said other things..."

Yahaba blinked. It wasn't new that he had been called a fag; he'd always looked for feminine for a guy and had come to terms with it long ago. He suspected that there was something more to Kyoutani's reasons.

"So you felt that you had to beat them up in my honor?"

Kyoutani nodded slowly, avoiding Yahaba's eyes. The tips of his ears were pink.

He's embarrassed, Yahaba realized. He had never seen Kyoutani like this before.

Yahaba set the first aid box on the floor and kneeled in front of Kyoutani once more. Slowly, so as not to startle Kyoutani, Yahaba placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and leaned forward. Yahaba softly pressed his lips to Kyoutani's forehead, smiling when Kyoutani's head whipped up. 

Kyoutani stared up at Yahaba, unsure as to what just happened. It felt like he had kissed him. Eyes wide, Kyoutani just stared open-mouthed.

"Well I'm glad to have my very own knight in shining armor to protect my virtue," Yahaba whispered. His eyes flicked down to Kyoutani's lips and Yahaba leaned forward again, excruciatingly slow, until his own lips brushed against Kyoutani's. 

Kyoutani was frozen; he couldn't believe this was actually happening. But that didn't mean he didn't like it. Finally as Yahaba was about to pull away Kyoutani grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back, pressing their lips together forcefully. Their lips moved in sync naturally, as if it was something they had done many times before.

When the two finally broke apart for air, Kyoutani drank in the sight of a flustered Yahaba. Maybe being somebody's knight in shining armor wasn't so bad, Kyoutani decided, especially if that somebody was Yahaba Shigeru.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so.... This is like my first time writing Haikyuu!! ships and M/M for the most part... But I'm honestly in Kyouhaba hell and I just really needed to get this out of my system.... I am so sorry.... Please be gentle with me.


End file.
